Cultivated strawberry is a hybrid species of the genus Fragaria that is grown worldwide for its fruit. Modern strawberry was first bred in Brittany, France, in the 18th century by crossing Fragaria virginiana with Fragaria chiloensis. Strawberry fruit is an aggregate accessory fruit, with the fleshy part of the fruit being derived from the receptacle that holds the ovaries.
Strawberry varieties vary widely in color, size, shape, flavor, season of ripening, degree of fertility, and susceptibility to disease. Certain varieties vary in foliage, and some vary in the relative development of their reproductive organs. Typically, strawberry flowers appear hermaphroditic in structure, but function as either male or female. Generally, commercial production of strawberry plants involves propagation from runners and distribution as either plugs or bare root plants. Cultivation is either perennial or annual plasticulture. During the off season, strawberries can also be produced in greenhouses.
Strawberry fruit is widely appreciated for its characteristic bright red color, aroma, juicy texture, and sweetness. Strawberry fruit is a popular fruit that is generally consumed either fresh or in prepared foods, such as preserves and baked goods.
Strawberry is an important and valuable fruit crop. Accordingly, there is a need for new varieties of strawberry plants. In particular, there is a need for improved varieties of strawberry plant that are stable, high yielding, and agronomically sound.